


i saw you and suddenly the world wasn’t

by WhirlyBird70



Series: let the endless dream guide your restless spirit [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, FRANKY LOVES HIS WIFE, Fluff, Introspection, Love, THEY ARENT MARRIED YET BUT HE LOVES HER, What Did You Expect, and they dance and fall in love at the end, idk franky just laments about how he sees robin, soft, two throwaway lines about frobin being parents to the straw hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: Take me to sea with you! She had yelled, tears falling from her eyes but some impossible dream in her heart, and a craziness no one but a Straw Hat could match. She was a mess, bruised and tired and chained but seas –Franky had never seen a soul more brave and beautiful than hers, with such faith in miracles that were unseen and unthought of.He caught a glimpse that day, of who Nico Robin truly was.--For Anon who requested :"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: let the endless dream guide your restless spirit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	i saw you and suddenly the world wasn’t

Franky can’t remember the first time he saw Nico Robin. On a wanted poster, sure, but he can’t remember how she looked when he first laid eyes on her, or talked to her, or anything like that.

Did they talk in Water Seven? Or was it the train, where he told her that living – her life – wasn’t sin? Perhaps when the CP9 Agents brought him in?

No matter. Franky may not be able to remember the first time he saw Nico Robin, but he can remember the first time he _saw_ Nico Robin with a clarity he hasn’t known since Tom smiled at him that one last time.

There’s a difference, you see, a SUPER one.

_I want to LIVE!_ She had yelled to a captain with a crew of six at the time, in defiance of the government that gave dragons breath to breathe.

_Take me to sea with you!_ She had yelled, tears falling from her eyes but some impossible dream in her heart, and a craziness no one but a Straw Hat could match. She was a mess, bruised and tired and chained but seas –

Franky had never seen a soul more brave and beautiful than hers, with such faith in miracles that were unseen and unthought of.

He caught a glimpse that day, of who Nico Robin truly was.

Bold. Loving. Free. And ready to _burn_ the world for her friends, burn anything for her goals. She was lost, but perhaps all of them were.

He saw her with the same clearness that he saw his ship at the end of the world, and wondered what it was like to be so _free_ even in chains.

-

There are moments when the world seems to fade away. When it grows quiet and black, and there is only one bit of color, one point of focus in the world. When all you can see before you is the love of your life, and nothing else.

Franky’s never had that feeling anymore, but he seems to have it an awful lot with Nico Robin now.

(He likes saying her full name. He’s never had one, and hers has been demonized, but there’s a point of pride to it that he loves. Telling that government that you will be wanted and free and happy… how could you not, upon this ship of dreams?)

She’ll laugh at a joke, cover her eyes displaying shame but truly having a twinkle in them, eye his jewels as a warning, or be saying some morbid statement and its like the breath is punched out of him.

Robin tosses her head, bangs drifting in the wind, and he’s sure that there’s some language in that beautiful brain of hers where _Robin_ actually means _goddess._

Franky doesn’t quite know what to do about this, but Tom told him not to rush these things. So for now he’ll flirt and offer her shoulder to sit up or a hand to hold, and make comments back at her jokes. He’ll call her SUPER and get quiet places away from the kids so she can read, with enough chatter in the air to tell her that she’s not alone. He’ll give her flowers on walks and be free with her in every way imaginable and…

It might just pay off when she gives him a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

-

Their captain, crazy bastard (he’s strong but is he _okay? Luffy-)_ has ordered them to wait.

And Franky will, and he’ll get stronger and stronger and stronger, finding new ways to improve the Sunny so she can make Luffy King, so that _this_ can never happen again.

He hopes the crew is alright.

(He would like to see Robin again.)

-

Two years and Franky is more super than before. Some may argue unhandsome, but he knows Robin finds her charm in the odd, and any Straw Hat is that, so all the important bases are covered.

He’s changed and he’s stronger. He can’t want to see his crew.

How they have changed.

There’s pressure on the bubble to his right and the world falls away.

_Nico Robin_.

Simply standing there as the breeze blows through her hair. There are no tears in her eyes this time, and she is far from being beaten and bruised ( _she’s glowing)_ but still – Franky sees Nico Robin for the second first time and realizes he doesn’t quite know when he fell in love with her.

( _Was it there, when they declared war on the world? Or was it when she flew like an angel and saved him? Or was it those_ countless _times in-between, when she lived and the world was only her, that he gave every bit of his heart that wasn’t already taken to her?_

Or was it now, when his world his hers as she walks toward him?

It doesn’t matter anyway.)

(he loves her)

_“WO-OW!_ Is that the _lovely_ NICO ROBIN I see?” Franky says past the choking in his throat and strikes a super pose.

“Fufufu- It is,” Robin says, voice light as if the chains of her history have finally fallen away. “And isn’t it the new and improved Franky?”

He grins. “IT SURE IS!” He stretches out a hand and then another protruding from it, inviting Robin into a dance. She laughs again, so free and happy, and drops her bag to twirl into his arms.

Franky spins them round and round, hands gently holding hers, and multitudes of hers holding on to him. The rest haven’t arrived so it’s just them, laughing and dancing on deck. 

“Y’know,” He starts sure of where he’s going because you can’t be anything else on this crew. “I can’t tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth time…” She pauses, looking up at him with ever knowing eyes. The smile, peaceful and serene, doesn’t fall from her lips, so Franky forges on. "But I remember the first moment I looked at you just standing there, free as hell, looking toward me and to the rest of this crew, and I realized that somehow the rest of the world seems to vanish when I was with you. It still does, Nico Robin. So… what I’m trying to say is-“

A single finger rests on his lips as Robin gently shushes him. “I know. It’s my dream to record history, and I can mark the date and time in which I thought you were like some golden piece of a time forgotten – something that I could never stop loving.” Are there tears in her eyes? “And” Oh there’s a shimmer in them now, one of mischief and dare he say it now – _love._ “I can mark the day and time and fireworks of the first time we kissed.”

“But we haven’t-“

Soft lips cut him off.

_Oh_.

The world falls away and the woman held in his arms is all that’s left.

_Nico Robin, you are one **SUPER** woman. _

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, franky loves his wife and maybe this is a kind of rambling but he does okay they arent married but he loves robin. best parents 10/10
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anon! If you spot any mistakes please tell me!
> 
> \- Whirly
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com)


End file.
